


Red and White

by HewerOfCaves



Series: Fëanorian Week 2019 Stories [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Third Kinslaying, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HewerOfCaves/pseuds/HewerOfCaves
Summary: Ambarussa at the Havens of Sirion.Written forFëanorian weekDay  6- Ambarussa - >Childhood, Lordship,Regrets,Twin, Hunting, Nandor





	Red and White

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing poetry because I don't have time for more :/
> 
> Not a native speaker, not beta'd, not a poet.

He lies there bleeding and calls for his brother,  
Familiar arrows draw a cry from his lip,  
If he’d had the strength to defy his father,  
He could have saved his twin from making the trip,  
He would stay with mother, away from the ship.

 

He lies there dying and thinks of his mother,  
His blemished sword slowly falling from his grip  
His gaze searches vainly for his twin brother,  
The cries of innocents are sharp as a whip,  
He wishes he could have turned back the white ship.


End file.
